


Weekends at Wannaweep

by zefurr



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Camping, Friendship, M/M, Rufus - Freeform, S'mores, Slow Burn, Swimming, arts and crafts, making amends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zefurr/pseuds/zefurr
Summary: Gill wants to make amends to Ron and Ron is trusting enough to take a chance.





	Weekends at Wannaweep

Weekends At Wannaweep

The same collection of foliage breezed by as an old red sedan galloped down the open road. The sun was bright in the midday sky, and there was barely a cloud in sight. It was the perfect day to be outdoors.

The car’s only occupant sat anxiously, jittering the leg that was not on the gas pedal. His slender fingers drummed along the steering wheel, and he had a hyper focus on the road ahead. He looked visibly uncomfortable, and yet determined.

A cell phone buzzed in the passenger seat and the young man picked it up with his free hand.

“Hey KP, what’s up?” he answered.

“Wade scored me an advanced copy of Beyond Class 2-B. Our favorite corny teen horror movie” Kim half sung. “Do you wanna come over and watch it?”

“Sorry KP, no can do. I’m out of town this weekend.”

“Oh, where are you headed?”

“Just to visit an old friend out of town. I’m driving right now, so I’ll have to catch up later okay.”

“Okay” Kim replied half confused. “Stay safe out there. Who knows what’s lurking-”

“-in the dark” they both said. Ron laughed. “See you later KP” Ron said and hung up. He threw his phone back in the passenger seat and let out a much needed sigh of relief.

Rufus chose that moment to pop up from Ron’s cargo pocket. “We’re almost there buddy. I know you’re not psyched about this, but I have to do it. For me.”

Rufus muttered something half heartedly angry and went back into Ron’s pocket.

 

The drive after that was mostly silent. The only sound coming from engine and the wind whistling from the cracked window.

Soon the sign for Camp Gottagrin came into view. Ron parked outside the campgrounds and turned off the car engine. He sat there for a good five minutes before working up the nerve to exit.

The place looked the same as ever. Only difference was the new name. It was abandoned since there was no events going on there. It’s not a national park or anything so there’s no need for rangers.

Ron’s actual reason for coming here wasn’t too far off what he told Kim on the phone. He IS visiting an old friend, well, if you’d even call Gil that. The boy has been his childhood camp bully.

Gil terrorized them when he mutated and then again when found the contaminated grotto. Said grotto still exists cause it was too powerful and hazardous to clean up according to Dr. Lurkin. It was safer to let it be and monitor it.

It had been years since those events. Ron and Kim were in their senior year of high school. Stepping further into the campgrounds, it felt silly to even be her, but he was invited.

“Hey Ronny” came a voice from behind.

Ron turned around to see a very much mutated and slightly bigger Gill standing there. His body didn’t grow much from before, it only looked more…refined if Ron put a word to it.

Dr. Lurkin said the additional mutation to Gill’s body after so much exposure prevented him from taking human form again. He was stuck like this for the time being, or maybe even forever.

“It’s been a long time, squeeb. You look good” Gill said.

Ron looked away shyly and rubbed a hand behind his head.

“Yeah well, you know how that is. Aging and stuff.”

“Your hair looks longer. Are you going for a Shaggy look now?” Gill joked.

“I could say the same to you. Channeling your inner Ursula?” Ron snarked back. Gill snorted.

“Touche, squeeb.” A bit of awkward silence passed.

“So…why did you call me back here?” Ron asked taking a seat on the log behind him.

Gill didn’t meet his eyes. In fact, it seemed the fish man was trying to look everywhere but Ron’s eyes.

“I called you here with Dr. Lurkin’s permission and supervision. I’m not who I was a few years back. You have no reason to believe me, but I’ve changed.” Ron almost wanted to make a nervous joke to that, but decided against it.

“And I wanted to apologize to you Ron. Not just for…well attacking you, but the bullying, and terrorizing. I wasn’t a good friend at all”

‘So he DID think of us as friends’ Ron thought. “So why’d you do it?” Ron says before thinking.

Gill looks shocked to hear him say that. As if he was expecting a different reaction. “I don’t know. I was…young-er….stupid….confused. Teenage stuff.”

“Yeah well my teenage stuff didn’t make me mutate into a fish monster and attack my friends” Ron said pointedly.

Gill nodded ashamedly at that. “Point taken, and valid. I can only apologize and try to make it up from here.” Ron raised an eyebrow.

“Make it up how?”

“Well Dr. Lurkin helped me supply the campground with enough supplies to recreate the activities from when we were kids. I ruined your camp experience so I figured I could help recreate better memories.”

Ron didn’t know what to say to that. He looked down feeling Rufus nudging him from inside him pocket as if encouraging him to go with it.

Ron looked up and back at Gill. “Sure, why not” he answered.

 

It turned out that Gill has an entire itinerary set up. They started off with arts and crafts. Gill had scored some perler beads and the two of them tried making characters with them. Ron managed to made the protagonists from his and Kim’s fave horror movie.

Gill struggled with his big claws to hold the beads long. He dropped more than he put together. Ron looked over and saw him struggling. “Here dude, lemme help” he said. Together, they put together the head of Maximus, the dragon king.

“I didn’t know you read Creagon, that’s one of my favorite book series” Ron said as he ironed their creations.

Gill scratched behind his head. “Truthfully, I stole it from your bunk and hid in the cafeteria to read it.”

“No wonder I could never find it! I looked like crazy for that thing.”

Gill grinned showing off his fangs. It should be frightening, but Ron found it kind of….cute?

 

After arts and crafts, Ron dreaded swimming, understandably so. Gill assured him they didn’t have to do anything he didn’t want. He had more activities lined up anyway.

Ron shrugged it off and took off his shirt. Luckily he had thought to bring trunk and worn them understand. He pattedhis pocket to let Rufus know he was dropping his pants, and the mole rat climbed out and onto the ground. Rufus built up a mount of dirt and pulled out some miniature sunglasses before reclining in the sun.

“Last one in is a mutated fish creature” Ron said before cannonballing into the lake. Gill dove in after him.

The two splashed each other and dove underwater. Ron resurfaced quicker not having the breathing ability as the other man.

The two left the lake when Ron’s legs started to feel sore. Dripping wet, Ron dropped next to Rufus laughing from all the fun he was having. ‘This is so weird, but who cares’ his brain said to him.

The sun was starting to set. Ron had to head home soon. As much fun as he was having, he didn’t know if he was ready to spend the night at Lake Wannaweep.

“It’s getting pretty late, I better head back soon” Ron told Gill after a while. The two had been laying on the ground beside the lake looking up at the dimming sky.

Gill sat up first. “Yeah I hear ya. I have one last activity before you go.” Ron sat up on his elbows. “What’s that?” he asked.

“S’mores dude” Gill answered. Ron felt like he should’ve seen that one coming. The last time Gill offered him a s’more he was on red alert with suspicion. The guy really did seem to have changed in these few years so Ron guesses one s’more won’t be too bad.

 

It turns out it was very bad. Awful in fact. The worst thing ever. Not because of anything Gill did. There was nothing wrong with the s’more. It was amazing. Amazingly hot that is. And that is why Ron is currently chugging a bottle of water to soothe his singed tongue. Meanwhile, Gill’s wheezing can be heard nearby as he recovers from his laughing fit.

“’s not fffunme” Ron said with a lisp.

“Sorry squeeb, it just took me back to that first night of camp all those years ago. Eli had overcooked the first batch of s’mores and you took the biggest first bite. Pretty sure you were in the infirmary all night.”

Ron half heartedly rolled his eyes. “I should’ve never trusted Eli to cook anything. The guy can’t even make instant ramen without destroying a microwave.”

Gill laughed. “Yeah the dude was kind of a disaster.”

Ron stood up and stretched. “Whelp, it’s about that time pard’ner” Ron drawled. Gill rolled his eyes and stood as well. “Dude that was the worst Jeff Damons impression ever.”

“Good thing I’m not a voice actor then” Ron answered.

Gill walked with Ron back to the campground entrance and to his old car. Rufus jumped from his pocket and into the passenger seat through the open window.

“So weirdly enough, this wasn’t the worst way to spend my Friday” Ron said turning around.

“Glad to know I’m at least higher up on the ladder than a timeshare lecture” Gill snarked.

“I dunno man, at least I get buffet and skiing out of it” Ron grinned.

“Next time you come, I’ll make sure to get a snow machine” Gill replied. Then he seemed to catch himself. “I mean, if you want there to a next time.”

Ron didn’t have to think about it long. “I’m free on weekends usually, as long as there’s no world impending doom to thwart.”

Gill smiled at that. It looked cute on his fishy face. “So…you free next weekend?” he asked.

“It’s a date. I mean not a ‘date’ date or anything. Just us bros hanging out, chilling, swimming, camp-”

“It’s a date then squeeb.”

END


End file.
